In The End
by Jessicka Dirty
Summary: Albus Severus Potter, a boy trying to remove the mask. Scorpius Malfoy, a boy looking in the future. Two families cross, a bond made by love. But the mirror still reflects, and nature never stops unfolding.
1. Chapter 1

_If the mirror reflects_

_If the eyes lie_

_If the son regrets_

_Does the love die?_

* * *

Albus Severus had spent the night looking fearfully out the window. He had spent many nights this way since he had started school. He had made the rule his second year that owls can only be received at night so that his parents would not ask questions. Questions would only lead to problems. Tonight was a problem for Albus, who had expected a letter two nights ago, but it never arrived. The longing in him for those words was worse then anything Albus had to live with at home. Everyday for him over the summer was just another X on the calendar till the first day of school. His sixth year was approaching and he couldn't wait to learn how to apparate. He wouldn't need to write all of these letters if he could just leave the house.

The air was crisp and cool, surprising for summer in Godric's Hollow. A strong breeze traveled through the open window and blew the mess of Albus' hair into his eyes. He hated having his father's hair. He hated having his father's face even more. He would force his eyes to the floor as people passed him in the halls or along the streets of Diagon alley. All the eyes passing by looked at his forehead for his father's scar, which he was so glad he didn't inherit. He convinced his mother when he was twelve for contacts. Although his bad eyesight required the same prescription as his Harry, Albus refused to wear glasses like his father. Albus sighed, his fingers lingering on his face, the mask that Albus couldn't remove.

They both had the same face, hair, eyes, but their minds were opposites. What could be more opposite from a Gryffindor than a Slytherin? Albus always felt like the failed child just because he wore a green tie while his father had worn a red one. He was the child that his dad thought would embody him. He wore the face of a hero, but it seemed like no more then a mask to Albus. He was no hero to his family.

The sky was still empty, but beautiful nonetheless. It would be even more beautiful if there were an owl in sight, but there was none and Albus felt his stomach tighten with worry. This was not the first time his owl didn't come on time.

The day he told his parents he was a Slytherin was the day the fights started. His relatives said it couldn't be his fault; all parents fought, but not like Harry and Ginny. Uncle Ron was the first person to tell him he was the cause of all his parents' problems and he wasn't the last. It seemed no one could find another source of the blame.

Albus remembered his father's words when he left for his first year of school. He said one of the bravest men he knew was a Slytherin, but what did that matter now. Those words have never stopped the snickering or the names. He would always be the failed abortion, the black sheep.

Most of the other Slytherins hated him as much as the Gryffindors. They were all raised on their parent's words, that all came from their grandparent's beliefs. It was a never-ending chain of purebloods and dark wizards that Albus could never be accepted in. His fellow classmates snickered at his name, saying that he was a walking contradiction. Even Albus himself couldn't understand why his parents would combine the names of the muggle lover and the dark wizard together. It was just as bad as being a Slytherin Potter. His life was a contradiction, but he managed.

He had a friend, a friend whose letter was arriving now. Albus smiled at the sight of a large brown owl in the distance. His stress and worry was relieved immediately with its arrival. His friend, or was it more then a friend now. Albus didn't care for names anymore, whether called a friend or lover didn't matter.

The large owl swooped down silently into the tree standing tall next to Albus' window, as its owner had instructed it to do. The owl now shuffled his feet sideways, cautiously and quietly, till it could stick its foot just inside the windowsill. Albus' fingers grabbed the letter attached to the scaly foot and his heart pounded with anticipation. It had been five days of wanting, of needing these words and now the wait was over. His question would be answered. He tore the letter as quietly as he could from the envelope, listening closely to the heavy breathing of Teddy in the bed next to his own. The letter was written on expensive paper and the cursive script was elegant and distinct. Albus' eyes floated dreamily on the script for a while, feeling happiness and love swell in his chest. It was here, the letter like all the others, and like all the others this one was magnificent. Albus refocused his eyes to the words and read,

_Albus Severus,_

_You are a fool to think that I will abandon you. I've stayed with you this long and through everything we are still together, though sadly we are not physically together now. It seems to me that we will have to go through this every summer. You will question my love for you, and I will have to convince you again that I am completely and utterly dedicated to you. I am willing, when you are, to abandon my family tree and run with you. How many fights must your parents have? How many punches must you take from your brother? How many people must judge you and despise you before you will run with me? I understand that you want to finish school, but Albus that end is too far from now. I need you as much as you need me. _

_I understand if you made your offer to me under stress. I'll allow you to take it back without any repercussions. I will still love you the same if you take it back. But if you were sure Severus, sure that you wanted to marry me, I would say yes to you. I'm saying yes now! No one else can understand and care for you like me though, so I really recommend that you don't take back that offer. Well, for your sake and for mine because Severus you are the only man for me. I would die alone if I didn't have you._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Scorpius_

Albus read the letter over again and his tears spilled onto the paper. Albus couldn't remember another time of such joy. His heart beat against his ribs and he felt like it was going to burst out of his chest onto the paper to join his tears. It was painful, this joy he was feeling. His physical body hurt from the swelling of his emotion. But when did Albus' physical body ever portray the truth? Albus put the paper to his lips, on the spot underneath Scorpius' signature. His lips touched softly the paper and he knew, just knew, that Scorpius had placed his lips here too.

Albus lay down on his small bed, ignoring the sounds of Teddy, and continued to kiss the letter. It did not feel ridiculous as one might imagine, but it was so overly fulfilling that Albus could not stop. He could not let Scorpius' letter grow cold. He could smell the scent of him in the signature, the smell of wood and cloves that always seemed to cover his hands. Albus was high off the scent, the feeling. He felt weightless, as if he could float right now to Scorpius' room. His urges to feel those silk lips and to hold those hands again were driving him crazy. But this was all he had for now, just the letter and all of his thoughts. Albus feel asleep in minutes, his hands still clutching the letter, now that all his fears had been released.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the Potter household awoke again to the sounds of yelling. Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen tearing each other's head off. To Albus it was like the sound of a rooster in the morning. Albus woke up in just enough time to hide the letter in his hands before Teddy saw it. He told himself that he would never let that happen again, not after James found him with one and tortured Albus to let him read it. Albus had to eat it just so James wouldn't see. The expensive paper that Scorpius used caused digestive problems for weeks. Never again, Albus reminded himself, never again would he put himself in danger of being caught.

Albus dressed in a plain shirt and jeans and nodded quickly at Teddy. Teddy and Albus never spoke to one another unless it was absolutely necessary. They were not on speaking terms after Teddy screamed at Albus to kill himself as Severus had killed Dumbledore. Albus had retorted by calling Teddy a womanizing monster like his father. Why Teddy still lived here was beyond Albus. He could never get a job, but whether or not he was trying was up for debate.

James was coming out of his room across the hall at the same time Albus was. He scowled at Albus and began to make his way towards him with heavy stomps. James held his fists clenched, fists that have connected his Albus' flesh time and time again. Albus looked James dead in the eyes. He was ready for what was coming because no matter what, James could not take away what was important to him. The words under Albus' bed were something James could never beat out of him.

"Do you hear that?" James shouted at Albus. "How many more arguments are you worth Snakeboy?" James was arm length from where Albus stood, but neither of them made a move. James was grinding his teeth and staring down at Albus, who was a foot shorter then him.

"I'm not worth any! If dad would let me leave, I would go!" Albus yelled.

"You would go? Go where, you fucking bastard! Where would anyone take you in?" James smirked. "The only person who loves you is dad. You have no one else who would waste their time caring for you. And after all he does for you, after all the attention he gave you, what do you do to thank him?"

"I got into Slytherin and I'm proud of it, James! We have been through this already so if you are going to hit me, do it now." Albus stood completely still as James raised his fist in a threat, but then lowered it. He shook his head softly and looked for just a second like he was going to shed a tear. The next second, his face was hardened again.

"If you didn't look so much like him, Snakeboy, I would've bashed your face in for what you have done to my family." Albus stood silent. He was used to these speeches from James. "If only you didn't look like him, then this family might live in peace for one morning," James said before raising his fist again. Albus did not flinch.

"Do you think Dad would love you even more James," said Albus harshly, "if you looked like Voldermort? That seems to be the only person dad thinks about." James' eyes flashed in anger.

"How dare you say that, you bastard! I swear sometimes I think the shit that comes out of your mouth is straight from the devil. Is that who you are, black sheep. Are you the Devil? Are you Lucifer himself, Snakeboy?" James clenched his fists harder. He looked on the verge of exploding, but then again, he looked like this so often.

"Hit me, just do it James. Take a shot, please." Albus whispered as Teddy opened the bedroom door. James turned to look at him and grinned. Teddy returned the grin, snuck past them quickly, and headed downstairs. Teddy had never once tried to defend Albus, but instead he frequently helped James get away with his violent battery.

"See Snakeboy," said James, who had now slowly started off down the stairs too. "It's like I've been telling you all these years." James paused, knowing that Albus would finish his speech for him.

"I know James," said Albus softly. "When the black sheep dies, no sheep cries." James laughed slightly at his saying. He looked once again at Albus, with nothing but hatred in his eyes, before he took off down the stairs.

Albus breathed a sigh of relief. If James hadn't hit him after what he had said, did that mean that he was tired of the violence, or did it just mean that there was worse coming later? It didn't matter which one it was to Albus. Scorpius had said yes to his proposal. All else was meaningless.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius awoke in bed to the sound of silence. His eyes stared at the dark green canopy above his bed. He could spend hours tracing over the intricate pattern of green and black thread stitched into the heavy fabric, but he had seen all these lines already. He had spent many nights watching these lines, waiting for the next letter from Albus.

He had replied to Albus later then the time Albus had set. Scorpius hoped he wouldn't mind. It had taken him so long to think of the right words or had it just taken him so long to realize that this thing, which he had thought would be nothing more then a fling, had become everything to him.

Scorpius rose from his bed, stretching his limbs. The sun was fighting through the heavily draped windows of his room. It cast a great white line throughout the room. Scorpius turned to his full-length mirror to his left and stared at his half naked body. He never liked what he saw in the mirror. He always saw the skinny, weak version of his father Draco. No matter what mirror he looked in, it always played tricks on his eyes. No matter what color he died his hair, or how many piercing he got, he could never be himself. He would always be his father's clone.

He reached his hand out for the dresser. Without taking his eyes off the mirror, he grabbed his black eye-stick, his nose ring and his hair wax. He took his time applying the make-up to his eyes, making sure he had the right amount of smudge on his lids before drawing a small spider web out of the corner of his left eye. He then took the stick and smudged a little black on his lips.

He stared at himself again unmoving. There just wasn't enough black make-up in the world to take the look of his father out of his eyes. Scorpius slammed the eye-stick onto the desk and closed his eyes. With his eyes closed he grabbed a handful of hair wax and draped it on his, now blue, bangs. He then spread the wax through the back of hair, sticking it up as much as he could before the spell in the hair wax took effect and it wouldn't move for hours.

He didn't look in the mirror again as he shoved his nose ring in and walked hastily to his closet. After deciding quickly on the mesh shirt over the black T, he threw on his black pants that he wore all the time and his dingy platform boots and rushed downstairs, throwing on the shirt as he walked.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he grabbed his robe off the floor and hung it on his shoulder. He could always tell which one his was after he studded the collar and the cuffs. He walked toward the dining room and could hear a lot of commotion from the behind the door as everyone had started breakfast without him.

"Draco," said the voice of Lucius Malfoy, "How many times must I tell you that I don't drink this dreadful shit. Where is my Brandy?"

"You ran out yesterday father," replied Draco as Scorpius opened the dining room door and stepped inside. "I'll get some for you today after I go to work." Scorpius looked at his grandfather who was seated at the head of the table and grinned slightly. Lucius was slumped over the table inspecting his goblet of pumpkin juice, his long white hair falling right into the glass. Lucius scrunched his face in confusion, trying to figure out how a glass of Brandy could possibly be replaced.

"Get the elf to do it now Draco," Lucius whined into his glass, "I need my Brandy or else my breakfast won't stay down." Scorpius saw his father roll his eyes and slam his fork down on the table.

"How many times father, must I tell you that the damn elf is gone? You were here when S.P.E.W came and set it free so just stop asking for it." Draco said turning his face away from his father and looking instead at Scorpius, who took a seat next to him. Draco glared at his son, a disappointed look in his tired eyes.

"What is it dad?" Scorpius asked picking up a piece of toast and the can of caviar.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked seeing his son's attempt at dressing up.

"Knockturn Alley, I'll be gone all morning." Scorpius replied, fixing up his toast. Draco continued to glare at him. Scorpius was going to ask what was with the look, but his father's face looked so tired and old. All he could do was look away and he felt a slight pain in his chest. He gave his mother a quick smile across the table. She did not return the smile but turned to her food. Scorpius knew his mother almost never ate, but at least she still made it look convincing by pushing the food around in her plate. Scorpius picked up his toast again for another bite. There was a long silence before Lucius' booming voice erupted.

"What did you do with your hair?" Lucius yelled suddenly across the table. He stood up and pushed his chair back.

"Nothing!" Scorpius shouted back, standing up as well. "It's been this way old man, you just don't remember." Draco slammed his fists on the table agitated. He leaned back in his chair, massaging his temples.

"You rat! You rat of this family!" Lucius shouted. "You think dying your hair will change you? You will always have the blond hair of your father and me and my father and every Malfoy that ever walked this earth!" Lucius grabbed his goblet and hurled it at Scorpius, hitting Draco's plate.

"Father sit down now!" said Draco. He stood up from his chair and stood next to Scorpius.

"NO!" Lucius yelled, "No, I will not sit for you!"

"I'm leaving," Scorpius said. He was about to walk to the door when his father's hand gripped tightly on his shirt.

"Why is it that when you anger your grandfather," Draco said, his eyes gleaming in his dull face, "it is always me picking up your mess? You remember that it is always me who watches you and lets you roam around like a king." Draco let go of Scorpius' shirt and he left in a rush toward the door. Draco moved over to his father and helped him back in his chair. The old man had already forgotten why he had an outburst. "Go to Knockturn, be back by dinner and pick your grandfather up another bottle of Brandy." Draco said to Scorpius' back. Hs tired eyes closed and he listened as Scorpius left through the fireplace.

"Who was that Draco? Did the elf leave again?" Lucius asked pitifully. "Is he going to fetch more Brandy?" Draco sighed. His face was a sad, pale mask. He looked almost as old as Lucius.

"Yes, father. The elf is getting you your Brandy," said Draco as he laid his hands softly on his father's shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ginny never tried to disguise their fighting around their kids. It didn't matter what they were fighting about. They would've shouted the details of their awful sex lives to each other in front of everyone, but luckily this subject never came up. It seemed that the sex was the only reason they still could live with one another.

"Oh yeah, is that what this is about! You think I've lost my nerve? You are supposed to support me Ginny, but you are too weak. I knew you could never handle this!" Albus overheard his father yelling from the kitchen as he reached the bottom step.

"Handle what, Dipshit! The war ended twenty-five years ago! You can be so fucking crazy sometimes, Harry. I swear I should just drop you off in St. Mungo's right now!" Ginny yelled, causing Lily and James to flinch at the screeching sound.

"I'm not talking about the war, you dumb bitch! You don't think people will still be after me? Old death eaters looking for revenge? Maybe the fucking hitman you sent out on me last week? I'm not stupid Ginny, I know you sent him!" Harry's brow was soaking with sweat. It dripped onto the table from the edge of his nose and landed onto Teddy's hand. Ginny grimaced in rage at Harry. Her face had permanent frown lines from these recent years and she etched them deeper by the day.

"I sent a hitman after you? If I wanted you dead, Harry, you would be dead. You sleep in the same bed as me and believe me when I say that if you think you can get away with the shit you pull, I can guarantee you will not wake up in the morning." Lily laughed a little to herself. She always took mom's side. Albus took a seat silently next to her.

"You wouldn't kill me Ginny, I support this entire family and I do a better job then your daddy ever did!"

"My dad! You mean your best friend's dad! He did better for us then your desk job does for this family. At least he worked for his money. If you didn't have your parent's vault, I swear Potter-"

"You swear what Ginny? You swear you would leave me, kill me? You wouldn't dare do either." Albus grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate in front of him and munched away quietly, his eyes avoiding all the members of his family.

"You just fucking said that I tried to kill you! You said I sent a hitman after you. What are you saying, that now I didn't?" Ginny looked terrifying as she glared menacingly at her husband. Her face was twisted and deformed with anger. Albus felt Lily's foot rub softly against his leg and he looked at her quizzically.

"Shut the fuck up Ginny! I was just testing you!" Lily looked back at Albus apologetically, realizing her mistake.

"You shut the fuck up! Get out of my house! Go work your lousy fucking desk job, _auror!"_ Ginny threw a small plate at Harry's direction. "Some fucking auror you are," she muttered to herself. "Nothing but a joke."

Harry grabbed the plate off the floor and hurled it back at Ginny. It missed her narrowly and hit the wall behind her. He stormed out of the kitchen, his feet sounding like thunder. All the Potter kids ate in silence, happy that more plates weren't thrown.

Albus did not care anymore about his parents. He would only leave them for someone who could love him for what he was, a Slytherin, pure and true. Albus thought of Scorpius as he ate another piece of bacon. At first, Albus hated the whole Goth thing, but after their first night together and Albus got to feel the magic of Scorpius' tongue ring, nothing was more attractive. Albus let go of a small smile thinking of those nervous heated nights in the Slytherin common room but had to take it back quickly before James could see.

Albus looked at James who was talking casually with Teddy. Teddy looked distracted and uneasy. Obviously Lily's foot had found its mark. For a second, Albus thought about how his relationship was a lot like Lily and Teddy's. It used to be so fake, only concerned with sex, but how it has grown into a love that enveloped him so completely. Albus knew that his slut of a sister would never be capable of that kind of love. Neither would Teddy or James, whose only concern was looks.

Jealousy had to be the reason for the abuse. Even if they didn't know about him and Scorpius, they could see in Albus' eyes just how strong and passionate he was. As Albus looked at his siblings, he felt a tinge of sympathy. They were so weak to him. Only Scorpius could match Albus' strength and passion. Only Scorpius, forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Knockturn alley was barren when Scorpius arrived. A storm was on its way and the usual riffraff had chosen to stay inside. Scorpius made his way quickly into Borgin and Burkes seconds before the rain started falling. He saw Mr. Borgin behind the counter give him a strange look. He must have been the first customer today.

"Good day to you, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Borgin said, turning his head back to a stack of papers in front of him. "Are you looking for anything particular?" Scorpius could hear the hint of annoyance in his old voice.

"No," replied Scorpius quietly. He kept his hair down in his face so Borgin couldn't see what he was looking at. He was looking for something in particular. He was looking for a ring.

His eyes traveled over to a case to his left. Inside were many old silver trinkets, most of them looked cursed or damned. He spun the case around and found nothing of value. He could feel Mr. Borgin's eyes on his back.

"Are you sure, Mr. Malfoy? I'm sure I could help you find something." Scorpius knew that Mr. Borgin only wanted him out of the store. Even after the years his family has supported the business, Scorpius knew that he was not welcome based on his looks.

"I'm sure," Scorpius replied quietly, but he could see that he wouldn't be here long. If Borgin and Burkes had a ring that wasn't cursed, it wouldn't be good enough. This ring was for the future, for everything in Scorpius' life. He couldn't think of anything that would work to fulfill that place, the place around Albus' neck and in his heart. He looked at the cursed animal jars for a little longer before striding out of the store.

'Stupid to come here,' Scorpius thought. 'Stupid to believe that it would be that easy.' The rain was pouring hard and there was no one on the street. It was perfect to Scorpius. The less people the better, the less murmuring and muttering. The sound of the rain on the pavement brought a calm inside Scorpius. It made him sure that everything was going to be fine, that as long as the rain would keep pouring from the sky, he and Albus would be happy together.

He opened his hands at his sides and let the water fill his palms. The thunder echoed throughout the stonewalls of Knockturn alley, the lightning lit up the whole sky.

"Can you hear me?" Scorpius said to Albus, miles away. If it were raining there, maybe there was a chance that his voice would carry to him. Scorpius was sure Albus was sitting at the window, watching the sky as he did every summer.

"Can you feel me?" he said as he poured the water from his hands onto his face. He laughed to himself and opened his mouth wide to the sky. He stuck out his tongue like a child to taste the drops of water that made it into his mouth. He laughed again, louder now and opened his eyes wide, despite the discomfort.

"Can you kiss me?" But Albus could not and Scorpius grinned. "It's o.k." he said softly. "It will only make our next kiss all the more sweet."

Scorpius climbed the flight of stairs that led to Diagon alley. There were a few people scuttling through the streets with water resistant charms over their heads. He thought it best not to make such an ass out of himself in front of all these people, even if his heart was filled with joy. The people in the streets all looked at him strangely, wondering either why he was wearing what he was wearing or why he wasn't using a water resistant charm himself. He lowered his head toward the ground, not wanting to look into their faces but disappointed that he couldn't feel the rain on his face.

He headed quickly towards The Leaky Cauldron, stopping once to glance at the abandoned storefront of what used to be Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He thought of Albus' wish, to turn the building into a wand store to rival Olivanders.

It was their second year when they became inseparable. Scorpius could remember every one of their late night discussions. He remembered the cold winter night, as they sat huddled near the dying fire and Scorpius scooted his body closer to Albus', when Albus first told him what he wanted to do with his life.

' "I'm going to be the youngest wand maker in history," Albus said wide-eyed to Scorpius. "Olivander's gonna die soon and I'll be without competition. Every witch or wizard in London, in England, will be after my wands! I've been doing a lot of research on them, and I could learn the techniques easily. I could do it!" Albus smiled, and it brought more warmth to Scorpius then the fire could bring.'

' "I know you could, Albus," Scorpius replied, wishing he could saying something more meaningful.'

' "And what do you want to do when you are out of school?" Albus asked, scooting closer to Scorpius and hugging his knees.'

' "I don't know, I always figured I didn't need a job. I mean the Malfoy fortune is huge. I guess I could just live off that." Scorpius hugged his knees also and moved his foot cautiously towards Albus. Their feet were touching, but only slightly. Albus didn't mind the connection.

' "Well, that's easy then, not having to work." '

' "Yeah," Scorpius replied dully, "but I like your idea better." '

' "Well," Albus said smiling, "if you ever get tired of living off your family's money, you could work with me. It won't be fancy, but it might be fun." Scorpius blushed and looked shyly toward the ground, hoping the fire would disguise his cheeks.'

' "I would really like that. You could make almost anything fun," he replied, moving his foot just a little closer.'

The rain was weakening as Scorpius set foot into The Leaky Cauldron. It was crowded inside and it was hard for Scorpius to avoid making contact with people. He despised having to touch strangers. When he reached the bar, he took his wand casually out of his robes and waved it, sending white sparks out of its tip.

"Hey!" said Tom, the old bartender whose age had to be close to a hundred. "You better watch yourself, boy! You break one of my glasses and you pay for it, not that it would be hard for a Malfoy like you." Scorpius snickered as Tom slowly made his way to where he stood. "Death eaters and money…" Tom muttered under his breath, but loud enough so Scorpius could hear. "Never a good mix…always trouble…always bad."

"I need a bottle Horgentotts!" Scorpius shouted as if Tom couldn't hear him. "Can you get that or should I just get it myself?"

"I can get it, you insolent boy." Tom turned around and bent down to retrieve the dusty bottle from the bottom shelf. "I shouldn't be serving you at all, with you being so young."

"Relax," Scorpius said indifferently, "it's not for me, it's for my grandfather." He could hear Tom grunt in complaint from behind the counter. The old man slowly rose and laid the bottle on the counter before massaging his lower back.

"How is your grandfather?" Tom asked sounding very displeased.

"He's fine," Scorpius replied. "He just needs his Brandy."

"So it's true then, that he went crazy in Azkaban, after the war? A lot of the Death Eaters did after their master was killed," said Tom, his hand out stretched for money.

"No," Scorpius said harshly. "No, he didn't go crazy. You heard wrong, old man."

"Pay up, kid." Instead of getting out his money, Scorpius sneered.

"You know, you better get me another one. Grandfather loves his drink." He laughed as Tom let out a painful grimace bending down to the bottom shelf. "Get one from the back, will you? I don't want it all dusty like this one." Tom ignored his suggestion and slowly and painfully raised himself off the ground. Without saying another word, Scorpius pulled the money out of his pants and slapped it on the counter. He grabbed the bottles on the counter and with one last angry look at Tom, took off through the fireplace back home.

"Just like his father…" Tom muttered. "Malfoys…Death Eaters…black in their veins…just like his father, that boy."


	6. Chapter 6

Albus closed his window as he saw the rain approaching. He had been at the window all day, thinking of what to write back to Scorpius. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, what was right. So many decisions he could make, and so many could be wrong.

The rain pounded soft against the windowpane. More was coming, but the sky was putting on a show, dancing with the wind before it beat down upon it. Scorpius loved the rain, this Albus knew. He could remember how much Scorpius laughed as it soaked him to the bone. In his third year of Hogwarts, outside in the courtyard.

' "Are you going to stand there safe inside or are you going to join me?" Scorpius yelled over the pounding of the rain on the stone. He was just starting his whole Goth thing and his hair was spiked out everywhere, unaffected by the force of the water. Albus smiled at him from inside the doorway. Scorpius looked so happy that it shocked Albus slightly. He had never seen such a smile.'

' "I guess you leave me no choice!" Albus yelled back. He wanted to join Scorpius; it wasn't a big deal to him if he got wet, yet he still didn't move. He just watched. Scorpius leaned back and opened his arms to the sky, mouth opened to catch the tears. The white shirt that covered his chest was now see-through. It clung to him like a sick child to it's mother. Only his green tie covered his torso. Albus thought it was the most beautiful sight he would ever see.'

' "Albus!" Scorpius shouted with laughter. He allowed his body to fall backwards and hit the stone with a loud thud. Albus ran out of the doorway towards him.'

' "Are you alright! What are you doing?" Albus said. He knelt down beside Scorpius, who was smiling with his eyes closed.'

' "I'm great," Scorpius replied. "Glad to see that you've joined me." Albus grinned and tilted his head back toward the sky. The rain was cold and sent chills all over his body but he could feel a little warmth on his knees, as they almost touched Scorpius. Albus focused on this warmth till he could feel it everywhere.'

' "Are we going to do this every time it rains?" Albus asked softly, hardly audible over the sound of pounding water.

' "Yes," Scorpius answered. He breathed in deeply and sighed. Albus looked down to see his chest rise and fall. Scorpius' tie and fallen to his side and his chest lay open, almost exposed before Albus.

' "Good," Albus said, almost to himself. He didn't realize how hard he was staring, but Scorpius did. After a few moments of silence, Scorpius reached out his hand and softly placed it on Albus's. Almost instinctively, Albus's finger rose to receive this touch. Their fingers pressed hard against each other, each one trying to get closer and closer till there could be no space between them. Scorpius' chest rose and fell with heavy breath.

' "Albus," Scorpius whispered to the storm clouds above. Albus didn't hesitate to lean down and place his lips softly onto the other boy's.'

Yes, Albus liked the rain too. But now, it was hard to watch. He hadn't written his reply yet. Albus walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. He was glad that James and Teddy had gone out to Diagon alley.

He turned on the lights and locked the door. His eyes looked at the shower and he grinned to himself. It had been about three days now and he could feel the grease weighing down his hair. He ran his fingers though it before taking his wand out of his pants pocket.

No one in the Potter household noticed that Albus' hair had grown four inches in the past two weeks. No one would notice if it grew a little longer. Albus waved his wand over his hair and muttered the charm evenly over his whole head.

He watched the little ends of hair stretch and pull itself away from his wand and he grimaced in pain. It seemed as if that the more he stretched his hair the more he could stretch away from his father. It was just as hard and just as painful. When he couldn't take the pain anymore, he removed his wand from his head and looked at the result. It wasn't quite done yet. Maybe he would finish tomorrow. He rubbed his sore scalp softly and turned off the lights.

His eyes glared at him from out of the mirror. That deadly acid green color. The color everyone recognized, but didn't understand. Albus clenched his hands into a fist and without a thought in his mind, drove it into the glass.

The pain of the punch was unbearable. Albus groaned and screamed as he held the bloody hand. There was no one to hear him, help him.

"Fuck," he said finally as the pain became more dull, less intense. The feeling of the swelling, the newborn bruises, it all enveloped him.

Maybe if he could just focus on the pain, just feel the sensation, nothing else would bother him anymore. Albus smiled shyly in the dark. 'If I could punch my hand through glass, if I could be beaten by my brother, if I could survive these things, then I can survive anything.'

Albus wiped the blood off of his hand. He smiled, took a deep breath and brought his bloody hand into the floor as hard as he could. The scream was loud and painful but it held a hint of pride. He punched and punched till he could hear the crack of the wood. The laughter could be heard throughout the house.


End file.
